Generations: Crystal Senshi
by Savagekitty
Summary: The new generation of Crystal Senshi have just graduated, but a new danger faces Earth as the senshi are called away to battle in a war. A reworked version of Sailor Moon Super S.
1. Prolog

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Prolog

I stood by my mother's beside, looking at her pale and fragile body, wondering just what really happened. She never would have missed my graduation. She was also so proud that I followed in her footsteps and took the name of Emerald.

My hands rubbed the cold aluminum bars of her hospital bed, my aunt Erin standing on the other side. The bar felt cold, but not as cold as I felt inside. I thank the Goddess that aunt Erin was here for my mom. My dad was pacing outside the door in the hallway as my aunt Ami talked quietly to him. She was also a doctor. Her and aunt Erin usually worked together, two of the best healers in all the planets. Dad wasn't happy, I could hear the worry in his voice and the frantic look in his eyes when I came to the hospital was frightening. My little brother, William, sat in a chair at the end of my mom's bed, sleep. He was only 10, he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't see mom like this.

I looked up at aunt Erin, she looked back, a little pair of spectacles on her nose. I looked back at my mom and took her left hand, holding it in my own. She was so cold. Her pale skin washed out her usual rosy cheeks and her bright green eyes. Her eyes were open, which was a little disturbing, but she wouldn't respond to anything. Her short strawberry hair, like mine, lay like some kind of pale silk on the pillow. I tried not to cry. I hadn't walked across the stage to accept my diploma. But I didn't give a rats ass, my mom was sick. And no one knew why.

I was so nervous, I had been sitting with the others of my class, waiting for my name to be called. My teachers had all given me the honor unanimously to be the valedictorian of my class. The 3033 class of Serenity School of Senshi on Earth. I was the top, I was their leader. I took the moniker of Sailor Emerald. I was my mother's child, my weapon was even a sword, like hers, a rapier. I actually prefer my daggers and my throwing knives. My dad taught me how to throw when I was eight years old and it stuck with me ever since. My small team of senshi that were assigned to me sat on either side of me. They were assigned during my second year at the school, so the last six years, we worked as a team, learning we could always trust each other.

Each one of us had a nickname, given to us by the public. Somehow, when the senshi program came into effect, the people of the planets dubbed us like knights. I had read books about lady knights by a lady named Tamora Pierce and I liked how they sounded. I really felt like one, because my weapon was a sword. My mother was called the Right Hand and my aunt Serenity was the Savior. I was the Blue Emerald. It was a joke, there were no blue emeralds, but since my eyes were dark blue but I was Sailor Emerald… I guess it's funny. I dunno. Now that I look back, standing by my mom's bedside, it doesn't seem that funny. My team mates and I, we all held hands waiting for them to acknowledge us. Someone came down the walkway and kneeled by me, whispering in my ear. My gut clenched and I felt like throwing up. I hadn't even felt this way when our school was tapped for troops in a war between planets in a neighboring solar system. I had been stone cold and lead my team mates into battle and brought them all back alive. But when that man told me my mom was in the hospital, I was so scared. My best friend and second, Lionna, looked at me, her eyes filled with worry. She could always read me like a book. I stood, whispering to her what had happened and she nodded, saying she would talk to the dean.

I had left, listening to people cheer as the names were being called and titles being instated. I shed my graduation robes to my dress uniform underneath. It was the classic senshi fuku but no color was anywhere on it, only white. When we were dubbed senshi, then our colors would appear. And as I stood over my mother in this cold and sterile hospital room, I was still all in white. My father came in to stand by me, looking down at my mother. His long silver hair was tied back. He had the prettiest hair, and as I looked at him thinking that, I also noticed the lines of age in his face, and the new ones. The worry lines.

He didn't look at me while he spoke, only at my mother, "The King has been struck down by this thing also. The doctors have no idea what it is. They are running tests."

Aunt Erin gasped, covering my mouth. William stirred and yawned, looking around at us, "Is Mom awake?"

I looked at him, tears brimming over my eyes, "No, she isn't… Uncle Mamoru has been struck with the same thing."

William blinked, "Oh." He got up and walked to dad. Dad put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a William looked at mom. I walked into the hallway, my arms wrapped around my middle. I felt like I couldn't breath again. What if this was a new virus? Would it kill the world? What did Mom and uncle Mamoru have in common? Nothing important as to make them ill as far as I knew. Aunt Ami was by me before I knew she was. She was at least a foot shorter then I was. I was tall, six feet and six inches. She looked up at me, "Leanne?"

I looked down at her, trying not to fold my body in half to sob on her shoulder. She was about to say something when there was a scream from mom's room. We both rushed in to see dad and aunt Erin trying to hold mom down on the bed as she flailed around wildly. William was curled in the corner, sobbing, covered in blood. Ami rushed to help dad and aunt Erin as I went to William. He was staring at the blood, horrified, his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying until I kneeled by him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I only hugged her, I hugged her and she did this oh God it wont come off… it was warm so warm and it wont come off…"

I looked at mom, seeing what had happened, blood was dribbled down her chin and smeared across her cheeks and soaked down the front of her hospital gown. She must have thrown up on William. Thrown up blood. She was screaming wildly. There was a sudden boom and dad, aunt Erin, and aunt Ami was thrown across the room. It was a mental boom, I could feel the pressure. I stood, raising my arms. Using my own mental abilities, I lifted her into the air so she could flail around without hurting herself. As soon as she was in the air, she went stiff as a board. I raised her so she stood up, while her feet didn't touch the floor. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped. She looked like mom. She started panting wildly, her chest heaving as she looked around. I walked to her, "Mom?"

"Anniee…. Oh God oh God…something's wrong…something's….wrong! My connection with this planet… something dark is growing within…. It's like a cancer. It will kill us all…it will kill us ALL. It's been sleeping… Waiting… It burns… Anniee…help me…Oh God…oh God please…before it's…No… Please! NO! PLEASE! OH GOD!"

She turned her head and vomited again, the blood blacker then tar as it hit the ground and splattered. It stained my white dress boots and splattered warmly across my legs. She started seizing again and aunt Ami lunged forward, stabbing a syringe into Mom's leg. Mom calmed slowly and I laid her in her bed. Aunt Erin and Dad stared at her as Ami looked at me, "We need to tell the queen."

I felt that coldest part of myself, the one that comes alive in the face of battle, that cold water that trickles down my spine. My face hardened and my blue eyes blazes so blue they were white, "I need to tell my senshi."

Later, my dad told me, that when I said that, there was a glow around me, I didn't notice it. It only appeared for a few moments, but it was long enough. The collar and skirt on my uniform, and the little accents that usually got color turned a dark blue like my eyes and the whiteness of my fuku turned coal black. Black for guardian. I had come in Intern senshi Leanne Knight, I left Guardian Senshi Emerald the Second of Earth.

End Prolog


	2. Chapter One

Generations: Crystal Senshi

Savagekitty

Chapter One

I was born in America on the reservation. I wont say which one, but it had lots of trees and the men were able to hunt elk and deer in the winter. I was born Elizabeth Mary White Dove. I used to hate being Native American. I was ashamed of my people, my parents, and of myself because of my skin color. That changed when my grandmother took over raising me. My parents had died in a car accident when I was three years old. It was hard, because I remembered my parents, but I did not know this white headed lady that was to be my new mom and dad and family. She was called Raven Heart. Her small home was filled with what I thought was trash, but as I grew older, I came to know it as art. My grandmother was a front runner in the art world, and she taught me how to weld, how to sew, and how to plant.

I love plants, I love planting a seed and watching it grow into something alive and breathing. I would till my garden when I was angry or sad, or frustrated, which was a lot. Gardening seemed to be the only thing that put me at peace. When I was nine years old, I found I could make my flowers grow faster then my grandmas. My grandma saw this and took me to the tribal council. They did tests on me and finally sent me away. My grandma tried to explain this wasn't because I was bad, but because I had a special talent that needed to be nurtured and loved like she had loved and nurtured me. I saw it as they were afraid of me and didn't want me anymore.

So I went to Tokyo. It was huge, and concrete, and steel. I can say, I was very frightened. I came to my new home, the senshi school. I had heard stories of the women warriors that had appeared before I was born and the lady that made the Earth a better place to live. I came into the school an angry, hurt, scared little girl and left a determined, thoughtful, and courageous young woman. I was 19 when I graduated with me team of senshi. I was known as Sailor Peridot, the public knew me as The Green Witch.

Maybe I am a witch, maybe I am not, I don't really know about that. What I do know is my planet is in trouble, my best friend's mother is gravely ill, and I have to help my friends to do something about it.

* * *

It was at least 24 hours after we graduated, and we were gathered in what all senshi called the War Room. It was actually the head office of the planet's head senshi, usually the planetary senshi. This planet's senshi was Leanne's mother. And she was ill. Leanne had told us what had happened at the hospital. We all stood around Sailor Earth's desk. I leaned against it kind of sitting on it, my arms crossed, looking at Leanne who sat behind the desk. She looked like hell, like she hadn't slept, she probably hadn't. Sailor Garnet, the Bloody Senshi, also known as Raven stood beside me. She was actually sitting on the desk. Her face turned to Leanne, but her eye, the fake one, was looking around the room. It was creepy, the way it moved. There was a computer network behind that eye, analyzing, computing, and sending data back to a computer that techies monitored. At the front of the desk stood Sailor Topaz, The Golden Fire, Lionna. She was almost as tall as Leanne, just missed her by an inch. She was so dark, she was truly black. Her hair was a golden kind of color that was natural, which confused me, but I didn't ask about it. It was twisted into tight strands and those were tied back with red twine. Her eyes were even golden. She stood straight and tall, arms crossed. She was always so ridged. Next to her was the youngest member of our team, and probably the smartest. She was only 15 and she already graduated. She was known as Sailor Opal, Daughter of Saturn, Cally. She really didn't have a nickname. She was still living in her mother's shadow, and she wanted to prove she wasn't her mother's daughter. But from what I could see, she was. She was a natural healer, like her mother, probably better at it too. She was also a crystal wielder.

Leanne was saying something, I didn't quite catch it, but as usual, Lionna pretty much repeated the question, "Track down the cancer? For right now, Leanne, all we have to go on is what your mother said, the King hasn't even spoken. There has been no read outs from the computer about any change in weather, geography, topography, and any other -ology that has to do with this planet. I feel all we can do it wait." Lionna put a hand up to Leanne as she began to speak, "No, no If's, And's, or But's, Leanne. We have nothing to go on. You may be the leader, but I am your second and your council. We wait."

Leanne looked so angry I thought she would pop a corpuscle in her head. She blinked and then burst into tears. Lionna walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her. Lionna was 23, I think, she never really gave her age to any of us, I just knew she was older. She was our den mother, of sorts. Leanne sobbed into her shoulder as the rest of us shifted uncomfortably. We had never seen her cry, it was unnerving to see Leanne like this.

I turned and walked from the room. It was so private and like she was naked. I couldn't see her like that. I breathed in and out heavily a few times and shook my hands out to calm myself. I heard footsteps, seeing Artemis walk down the hallway with one of the clothing specialists that designed our uniforms. Artemis gave me that smile that said he needed a guinea pig. I put my hands up, "OH no. No, no, no. The last time you gave me that smile, I ended up with thorns in my ass and a daisy growing out my nose."

"Yes, but we removed it didn't we?" Artmeis grinned wolfishly.

"Yah, after a week and before it rooted in my brains."

"Who rooted what in your brains?" Cally came out, looking from me to Artemis. Artemis practically rubbed his hands together evilly and pulled us both to him. He walked with us, following the specialist, "We have new prototypes for you girls to try out. Liquid Skins."

"Liquid Skin? Oh dear Goddess, isn't that what burned Sailor Coral and almost took off Sailor Yin's arm?" I looked nervously behind us wishing Lionna or Raven would save Cally and I.

Artemis shook his head, "No no… don't be nervous. We fixed those problems, we have them all fixed. And who better to test them on, hmmm? Our best field senshi?"

"Flattery will get you no where, Arty." Cally said as she struggled, "I don't want to have my arm or leg or anything taken off by a malfunctioning prototype senshi uniform. Lemme go."

"Nope, volunteers are needed and you two volunteered. Come on." He yanked us into the one of the elevators that went to the labs under the palace.

I crossed my arms, pouting. I shot a dirty looked over to Artemis. People say he's changed these past years, but I think he likes to stay busy. He was very handsome, but everyone knew if any girl gave him the once over, Luna would scratch their eyes out. He wore his hair short these says, in a kind of roman haircut. He wore small silver rimmed glasses that were perched on his long nose. He always wore a black three piece suit, with a white lab coat over it. He and Luna both had golden crescent moon tattoos on their foreheads.

Cally fidgeted on the other side of Artemis. She was a spitting image of her mother. Just a bit shorter, and her hair was the same silvery white her father's was, though, she had shoots of red, black, and dark violet through the silver strands. The elevators opened into the colder bowels of the castle where the stark white hallways were lit with pure light. We walked down the hallway to the labs and stepped in. I was happier it was warmer here, I loathed the cold. Cally and I stood in the middle of the room as Artemis and the other technician hurried around, turning on machines. Artemis brought a beaker of black fluid to us and smiled, "Liquid Skin. Mini microchips that react to the person's body heat, brain waves, and situation. It can protect against heat, cold, bullets, and blade wounds. We had real trouble with bullets, but we finally figured it out. Here." He held the beaker out to me first. I looked at it, raising an eyebrow. Cally kind of shrank behind me. I sighed, "What do I do?"

Artemis grinned, "Drink it."

I blinked, "What?! Are you high or something? No fucking way am I drinking that slime."

Cally peeked around me looking at the vile, "Will it hurt?"

"No, it would be like the transformations of the very first senshi in this solar system, they transformed by a surge of magical energy bending around them and forming into their uniforms. No it wont hurt, at least that's what I've heard. So, who's first?"

"Cally can be." I said as I sat on a stool, crossing my arms, "I've already taken hell for what I did to my dress uniform, no way am I trying that crap first. It will probably backfire and leave me like some sort of… Spiderman comic throw back."

Cally shot me a dirty look then took the beaker and shrugged, "Through the lips and over the gums, lookout stomach here it comes." She tipped it back and started drinking. She made a face of horror but couldn't stop. I could see how it slid wetly down her throat. She dropped the beaker and started coughing madly after she finished every last drop. She gagged as Artemis led her away from the broken glass. She sat down, wheezing, "Oh my GODDESS, that was disgusting! Was is suppose to taste like that?!"

Artemis shrugged, "I didn't think it had a taste, how do you feel?"

Cally shook her arms out and then her legs, "Besides this shit taste in my mouth, fine I guess. I…wait…huh?" She backed away from Artemis looking at her hands. I got up to see what she was looking at as she started to scream, "What the fuck?! Get it off me!"

I rushed over as she fell to the floor beating at her arms and chest. I could see from her hands and her neck under the long sleeved tshirt she wore, her skin was blacker then night and it crawled over her skin like ants. She clawed at her face as it crawled up her cheeks and into her eyes. They rolled up, turning her eyes black. I stared in horror while Artemis only calmly watched. She screamed so loudly that several of the beakers and test tubes behind Artemis cracked, one shattered. Artemis stood, walking around Cally, taking notes as she fell to the floor, panting wildly. She breathed fats and hard through her nose, her eyes closed. The blackness from her face faded slowly, but from the neck down, from what I could tell, didn't. She scrabbled at her clothing, removing it. She threw them on the floor at Artemis's feet, looking at herself. Her hands shook as she looked from the back of her hands and up her arms. Slowly, the blackness started to change. I stood by Artemis as he explained, "They will take on the wearer's personality, what they feel comfortable in, but still keeping the general form of the uniform. She slowly phasing to the nanonites in her bloodstream now. And they are becoming her. They will also help us track you girls in battle, on foot, and wherever. They can be removed, but only if the wearer wishes to."

I Walked to Cally as she kneeled on the floor, eyes shut, she was hugging herself. There was a sailor collar forming around her shoulders in her pearly white color that was her mark, but instead of forming into the usually bow, they tapered off just before the cleavage of her breasts. The back of the collar dipped in the back, into a point tapered along her back bone. From the shoulder blades and down to the small of her back was bare, and I wondered why out loud. Artemis smiled, "You'll find out. it's a surprise."

I walked around to the front of Cally as took her hands. The blackness formed gloves over her hands, but left her fingernails and palms bare, her fingernails a pearly shade of white and almost pointed like talons. The blackness kind of cris-crossed across her arms and legs I saw. She had a sort of boot on her feet, not too high of a heel, the same slip resistant soles we always had used. She was a skirt that was slowly forming, like the collar, it was whitish pearl. It was very simple, just like on our regular uniforms, but it had no cloth roll at the hip, it was just there, it tapered into a V shaped dip in the front and in the back. There was no bare skin showing except her head and palms.

Cally looked up, an opal set in her forehead. I blinked, stepping back, "Oh man, Cally…"

She shook her head and turned from me, then I could see a tattoo running up her back I didn't notice. It was a kind of dragon holding a spear in its claws. Its wings were unfurled in a kind of way that reminded me of watching hawks do controlled drops in the sky. The dragon looked almost sad, its face looking up to a sun that was missing. I blinked, "When did you get that?"

"Get what?" Cally turned back to me, standing, rubbing the back of her head.

"That tattoo on your back."

"What tattoo? I…oh…" She turned in a mirror that Artemis had brought in so Cally could see herself. She turned, seeing the thing on her back, "Oh my GODDESS! That's the tattoo I've been planning to get when I turned 18!!"

Artemis laughed, "Well, I did say this stuff look the wearer's personality. Wanna try it, Whitedove?"

I pursed my lip and grabbed the vile he held out to me, "Why the hell not." I toasted Artemis and slid the vile over my lips. The liquid seemed to burst from the vile without me having to tip it back. It tingled over my tongue and crawled, literally, down my throat, like a living entity. I felt it forcing itself down both my windpipe and esophagus. I had no control over my body for the next minute for so and I writhed on the floor of the lab, screaming, arching my back and feeling ever nerve of my body scream as if exposed to salt water and lemon juice.

Finally, I felt it free me and I lay on my stomach on the floor for many long minutes. I was panting, I was aware of suddenly, as if I ran for hours. My muscles ached and my head hurt. She got up and looked at the mirror. It removed my shirt and skirt so I could see my uniform. It was the same as Cally's in the aspect of the collar, skirt, and the opening in the back, though, mine seemed speckled, it wasn't smooth to the touch. My colors were a very light green, almost new leaf green, and my feet were bare. That I understood, because I needed a connection to the soil for my powers to work. So my uniform was kind of cut off at the calf, and at the wrist, almost as if it shank in the wash. Though, at the edging of the cut off was cuffed in the same green as my collar and skirt. My hair had been braided and set in pigtails over my shoulders, like my Grandma used to wear when she was younger, and my mother too, I had seen pictures. My bangs fell over it, but I could still see the inset of the peridot stone in my forehead. My nails, being a rounded square tip that was short, just how I always wore them, were the same light green as my uniform, so were my toenails. I turned and very lightly, in the same green, was a tattoo on my back too. From the small of my back, five vines sprouted and crawled up my back and sprouted into five half opened roses in five different colors, and I knew. They were the colors of my friends and the middle one was for my Grandma and Mother. It was the white rose. I smiled and turned to Cally. I flexed my muscles and stretched my legs, "It feels like I'm wearing nothing."

"Basically, you aren't. It's kind of liquid latex, if you have ever seen anyone painted with it. Your skin can breath, you're naked, but you're covered."

"The better to move in, that's all you had to say. I could have done without the naked part." I winced and reached for my clothing, "Will we always have out outfits in the On position like this? I mean, I knew were senshi, but some on… its kinda… a burden."

Artemis gave me a look at the last word of what I said, "Senshi duties should never be a burden, Whitedove. If it is, you're in the wrong line of work. To answer your question, no, To switch the Liquid Skin off, just tell it to back off. Its apart of you now. You control it. But please, put your clothes on first before you try."

I chuckled, pulling on my skirt and shirt as Cally did the same. I closed my eyes, searching myself. Senshi were taught in training the art of meditation. A time to be calm and at peace, even if things were blowing up around you. I found that new part of myself that was my uniform and told it, 'Please, It is time for me to be me.' It understood and lay dormant until it was needed again. I opened my eyes and looked down at my arms. It was gone, I was me. I lifted my shirt, the tattoo was still there though. I shrugged, it was pretty and I liked it. Cally was pouting. I glared at her, "What is it?"

She looked at me, "Well… I… uh… I liked the feeling of being naked."

I rolled my eyes at her, "We can try it out in the training room, lets go test these things before the others have a go, shall we?"

"Alrighty." Cally grabbed her bag and trotted from the room. I stopped by Artemis, "Good job, Arty. Where did you guys get the idea for this anyway?"

He actually snorted and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Spiderman."


	3. Chapter Two

Generations: Crystal Senshi

Savagekitty

Chapter Two

My full name is Wangui Nbulungi Amina. I was born in to my mother, who dwelled with her people on the great planes of Africa. She was what some would call and African princess, though, among my people, there are no princesses. There are just great ones that serve the spirits and help our people thrive. I grew up happy, very happy, the oldest of 12 children. I would help my mother cook, wash, watch my siblings when Mother needed rest, and teach my brothers and sisters their school lessons. I was the only one who knew how to use a computer. My father had brought it home when I was three years old, and I knew it was a great thing to have, even at that young age. It connected us to others all over the world and allowed us to see past our small village and our small lives.

My father was a game warden for the animal preserve that was established near our village. Sometimes, I would go and help him, that's how I got my nickname of Lion. I love lions, they are great and powerful beasts that are smart and very clever. I was almost killed by a lion, but I was still unafraid of them. That's how my parents found out about my special gifts that allowed me into the Senshi School. I had wandered off from Father while we were checking fences in the preserve and a lion was hunting me. My father saw it go after me and as I turned, a wall of fire dances around me, sending the lion off in fear. My father was fearful also, thinking that I was burned. I wasn't. The fire merely tickled. He was in awe and I could see in his eyes, a little afraid of me. That night, I was taken before the Elders, my father showing them what he saw me do. They were fearful of me, but one, the oldest, saw that I had a great gift and there would be nothing less for me then to go to the Senshi School. I was seven years old.

* * *

Turning away from Leanne, settling her in the chair, I saw that Cally and Whitedove had gone. I wasn't surprised or hurt. They were young and such strong emotion was something they just didn't understand. Leanne sat down in the chair, running a hand through her short strawberry hair. Raven stood back her arms crossed, her bionic eye swiveling around in her head. It reminded me of something I had read once when I was a little girl. A book about witches and wizards that learned in a great school in England. They had a teacher that had a swiveling eye that saw through anything. I smiled, thinking of books and had to steer myself away from yearning to go back to my room and curl up with my new book.

Leanne was breathing easy now. I poured her a cup of water and set it before her, "Deep breaths now, that's it. Calming breaths. Drink that, it will cool you off. Now I know you're hurting, Anniee. I know. But for right now, all we can do is wait."

"She's right, Anniee." Raven said as she sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her arms, "This thing that struck your mother and the King down, we don't even know what it is yet. We need a plan of action, not going out half cocked, beating anyone and everyone until we find out something that might not even matter." She tapped her forehead and her eye swiveled forward, looking like a normal eye again, "I'm going to go find Cally and Whitedove. Artemis had said something to me about new uniforms. I want to see the ridicules getup they're trying to make us wear this year." She bent over Leanne after moving around the desk and hugged her around the shoulders, "I'll see you later."

We were alone and I stood across the desk from Leanne as she leaned back, closing her eyes, "Lionna, will you leave me alone for a few minutes?"

I bowed slightly, "As you wish." Out in the hallway, I wandered. I really didn't have anything to do and if I did go read a book, I would zone out for hours and I didn't like to do that, not unless it was my day off. I came out into the gardens near the World Of Roses display. This was not one of my favorite displays. Roses were very pretty but I was allergic to them and as I started to sneeze, I ran from the roses, remembering to avoid the exit in the future. I stopped to catch my breath outside the practice courts. Here, the guards, the 'knights' and the senshi all practiced when off duty. The knights were the special guards of the king. They were hand picked and trained special for his Highness. I peeked in to see who was there and saw Whitedove, Cally, and Artemis. Artemis was taking notes as Whitedove and Cally sparred against each other. They had just called on their weapons when I came in, standing next to Artemis. I studied the black uniforms they wore. The fabric looked poured on, and as I looked closer, it didn't even look like fabric. It looked like a kind of satin finished rubber, maybe latex. I raised an eyebrow at Artemis and he smiled, "The new uniforms. Liquid Skin."

Cally's weapon was a staff weapon, and so, it seemed, was Whitedoves. I knew better then that but from the casual onlooker, one might think so. Cally held out her staff, a five foot length of wood with colored grips in the middle. In one hand she spun it and then ran a finger along a length of the grip and two, two foot blades shot from both ends of the staff. Whitedove held her staff, a six foot length that looked like an old piece of driftwood as in it was not straight. She banged the butt of it on the floor and from somewhere, a three foot curved blade popped up. She looked like the Grim Reaper.

They flew at each other, blade meeting blade in a clash of sparks. I flinched, loathing that sound, and I always have loathed it. Artemis passed me a cup full of black liquid. I looked at it and then him, "What is it?"

"The Liquid Skin. Its what they're wearing. You drink it."

I made a snorting noise through my nose and crossed my arms, "And Hell froze over, when? I'm not drinking that."

Artemis shrugged, "Its your choice, Lionna."

I watched my friends battle each other. Opal and Peridot were going at it like wild cats, like each had something to prove. I was amazed to see that when one landed a blow, it didn't do anything to the fabric of the uniform. Opal rolled out of the way of an attack, rolling up to her knees, screaming. She held her staff in one hand and in the other, she made her hand into a claw as she screamed louder. The air around her hummed and then I saw the crystals forming. They became as large as lawn darts and flew at Peridot. The Indian woman laughed as she whipped her scythe back and forth, knocking the crystals away from her and she called out, the air buzzing. Her words became the chanting song of her people. The ground around Opal burst with vines as thick as my arm and wrapped around her. Opal struggled, cutting at the vines but it was no good. She was trapped. Opal yielded and Peridot released the vines. The floor also seemed to fix itself. With so many senshi powers, the palace architects had to design a place that would not be damaged.

I applauded them, "Good show! I never saw cloth do that!" I went to them, looking at their uniforms and whistled, "What kind of cloth is this?" I felt Opal's skirt between my thumb and index finger. It felt like stiff silk, but it was woven much tighter and finer. It shrank in my fingers and I saw that Opal was now Cally and Peridot was Whitedove.

Whitedove grinned, "Not a scratch, its like the old days when senshi had to use words of power to transform. It feels awesome, a rush! We don't have to change clothes to fight, they are just there, like our weapons are."

"And when we need to communicate, our earrings can change into little receivers and transmitters. I still don't know what that space in the back is for…" Cally butted in, looking at Artemis.

I looked at him also and he smiled, his secret that we weren't going to know. I shrugged, "Well, I'll try it." He passed me the vile, with that grin still plastered to his face.

I looked at the black liquid in the vile and blanched. Whitedove chuckled, "Better to get it over with, like a bad tasting medicine."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I growled and tossed my head back. Grimacing once the fowl tasting liquid slid down my throat like cold oatmeal, I waited. I felt it in my stomach like a rock and looked around at the others, "When is this sup… Ouch…"

I doubled over, cramps ripping through my middle and then needles piercing my skin. I fell to my knees, my eyes wide in shock. They began to water as I couldn't blink them. I opened my mouth to scream from horror, but no sound would come out. Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone. I panted on the floor, hugging my middle. Whitedove touched my shoulder, kneeling by me, "It's ok now. It's all done. That was the worst."

I looked at her, my eyes still watering, but I nodded, standing with her help. I towered over her when I stood full height and looked down at myself. Same uniform as Cally and Whitedove had, though, my colors were the light yellowish of a topaz with a hint of golden orange. The cloth covered every inch of my body, hardened soles with a slight heel served as boots, I had gloves I could remove with wide cuffs, a style I liked. Cally held up a compact she carried in her purse. I usual hair that was rolled into dreadlocks were ended in topaz beads. A slight yellow eye shadow covered my eyelids and a glimmer of yellow shimmer over my lips. I was surprised, I didn't like makeup, but I didn't mind this.

"How do I change back?" I asked, a little scared of what I had become. Cally shook her head, "Nuh uh, I wanna try my hand." Her uniform crept over her skin, It went over her head like a hood, twisting her long hair into a braid down her back, as she turned, I saw metal pieces in her hair like spikes, down the braid, discouraging anyone to grab her hair. She tossed her compact at Whitedove and clapped her hands together, her staff appearing in her hands. I blinked. I was a senior senshi, she had the nerve to challenge me? No, I would let it slide and as I did, I fisted my hands and crossed them over my head and behind. Up and over, my weapons were in my hands. They were like round blades, with a sunburst like blades around the edges except where I places my hands, which was wrapped in topaz colored leather.

The Chinese called them Fire and Wind Blades, and I was always teased because I was an African using Chinese weapons. But senshihood saw no nationality, my weapons chose me. I actually have several different sets of weapons I can use according to the situation. All Chinese hand weapons that come in sets of two. Nine Teeth Hooks, Mandarin Coin Blades, Deer Antler Knives, and finally, the one I love to use the most is the Heaven and Earth Blade. I call of that one the most. It was a long blade, almost like a sword, except it had two places for my hands at a good distance from each other.

Cally and I circled each other on the practice mats. She moved easily in her boots, as did I. I was in battle stance, she had yet to release the blades on her staff. I stopped and stood straight up my hands in the air with the blades together so they looked as one. I turned them flat and rolled myself into a front flip. I kept my legs together as I did it, something not many others could do and as I came up, I brought my blades up to block her staff coming down at my head. I twisted them, yanking the staff from her hands. It clattered to the floor behind me as I dipped to her left, swinging my blades to my right in a gentle sweep and I spun, bringing the blades up to use the blunt ends to knock her in the chin, but she sidestepped quickly and hand two crystal daggers in her hands. I stopped, facing her and we stood there, still as trees before she rushed me. Silly youngster, always rushing. I spun away from her, almost dancing. I crossed my blades behind my hack again and they changed, the metal warm under the leather wraps as I brought out the Deer Antler Knives. Smaller, quicker, thrusting weapons. They were only about three feet long and half a foot across. I crossed them before me and as she came at me again, I spun and pivoted on one foot, bring it around to her blind side and knocking her to the ground on her side.

She was up in an instant, panting. She came at me and we exchanged blows, she was tiring, I felt it, but I was not. I had more stamina because I worked very hard to build myself up. Finally, I grew tired of this dance and with her next punch, I allowed it to be absorbed into the blade I held, her hand slipping through the opening in the middle and I twisted it, trapping her. She had to move with the blade to avoid being cut, she had forgotten her uniform didn't take cutting blows easily anymore. I moved, making her turn her back to me and forced her arm up into her back. She cried out and fell to her knees. I placed a boot into the small of her back and forced her on her stomach, "Yield." I said, loud enough for Artemis and Whitedove to hear across the large gym room.

"I YIELD!" She cried and rolled on her back, panting, as I moved towards Artemis and Whitedove, my uniform melting away to what I wore before I drank the black Liquid Skin.

Artemis was smiling and threw an arm around my shoulders, "I'll buy you lunch. Good show."

I turned back to see Whitedove helping Cally up. I didn't feel sorry for the youngest senshi. She had a lot to prove and trying to prove herself by beating me wasn't a way to do it. I never lost.

* * *

Hours later saw me before the squad of senshi that looked to me for command while I was within the palace. I presented them with Liquid Skin and made it mandatory they drink it. It was a good uniform, good body armor, and breathed as we fought. Leanne watched this with silence, she had drunk hers only an hour before and agreed with my suggestion. As I addressed my girls, I noted out of the corner of my eye that the princess, Small Lady, was talking excitedly to Leanne. Leanne listened as a big sister would an annoying younger sister.

I dismissed my girls and I went to Leanne and Small Lady. She was so much younger then us. Though, technically, Small Lady should have been old enough to be senshi, but she was still ten years old. We were told she aged differently then humans, because she was of Moon Blood. Leanne's mother and her senshi colleagues were the same. Leanne's mother had aged four years while Leanne had grown up. I stood beside Leanne and Small Lady saw me, she shut up, scowling at me. I smiled politely, "Princess, should you be at lessons?"

"I should," She said, crossing her arms, "But I wanted to see Leanne. I wanted to tell her Papa is ok and will be ok, he's just sleeping."

I looked to Leanne and she looked at me, her eyes full of pain. She looked back at Small Lady, "Come on, Smalley. I'll take you back to your lessons and I'll even watch for a while, ok?"

I watched Leanne and the smaller girl walk down the hallway connected off the meeting area. Small lady had her mothers looks, her hair long and tied up into buns so she wouldn't trip over the long blondness. Small Lady's eyes always unnerved me, they weren't the blue of her parents, they were red. I never got an answer for that, and I had asked, at least once a year since I came to train as senshi.

I put it out of my mind. I did not want to have to deal with that question now, since I had bigger fish to smoke. I wanted the medical read outs on the King and Catherine, to find similarities in their illnesses. If I could find a connection, I could find the source, and I could see if its truly a darkened cancer that would swallow the world I loved. I hoped to the Goddess of the Moon that it was just a kind of flu they both picked up. Please, Goddess…


	4. Chapter Three

Generations: Crystal Senshi

Savagekitty

Chapter Three

I was always told I would be my mothers greatest gift to the world. Maybe I didn't want to be. Maybe I just wanted to be who I am, not who the world and planets think that I need to be. I hate who I am, but no one will ever know that. I am the youngest senshi to graduate out of the senshi school only because I couldn't stand to have everyone watching me. The only other people that would understand is Raven and Leanne. Of all the senshi of the planets, we are the only three that have shown powers. Mother was thrilled, I was pissed. I just wanted to be normal, like my sisters. Like my friends. Why was I given this gift? Of all people on this Earth, why me?

Ok, now that that is off my chest, my name is Cally Emmes. I had taken my mother's last name, for my father didn't have one. He was a former evil villain. That's a laugh, like something out of a movie, but its true, I swear to the Goddess. I always did wonder, why do villains fall for senshi? I mean, my mom married a villain, Leanne's mom married a villain. What? Oh, sorry, I rant sometimes.

Anywho, I am Sailor Opal, I am determined to make a name for myself among the senshi and the world. Call me daughter of Saturn one more time and you'll fine you have a shard of crystal up your ass.

* * *

I am what they call a medical senshi. My gifts include regeneration to myself, transferring my gift to others to restore their weakened state, knitting bone, muscle, and tissue together, calming blood vessels, and a whole lot more of technical things I don't want to explain because people in their thirties don't know as much as I do about the medical profession. I swear to the Goddess. Anyway, like I was saying, the day that Leanne broke down crying in her moms office, made me super uncomfy cause I never saw her like that, but if I saw my mother like she had, I think I would have broken down too. I left as soon as I could, people crying always made me feel like I was intruding on something I shouldn't have been seeing. I followed Whitedove out into the hallway where we met Arty. He is so hot.

If he wasn't married I would try for him in a heart beat, I don't care how old he is. There were words exchanged between Whitedove and Arty, but I was staring at his hotness, so I didn't catch it all. Something about stuff rooted into someone's brains. I practically fainted when Arty pulled us after him. He was bladdering on about Liquid Skins, I was just staring at his butt. Oh he is so hot.

I don't want to talk about what went on next cause it hurt and was kinda icky, I'll just say Whitedove and I tried the stuff, Liquid Skin, we got all cool in skintight uniforms and we fought a bit. Oh, and Lionna came upon us and I kicked her butt. I always do. She never was a very good fighter. Well… ok, that's not true, she kicked my butt, but I could have kicked her butt, I just wanted to go easy on her. What I will go into is what happened after that little battle in the gym. I was leaving, bumped in Raven and we went for a drink while I told her about Liquid Skin and how awesome it is. I gave her a little demo, showing her what I had picked out for my uniform. Yah picked out. With liquid skin, our uniforms didn't have to be the uncomfy sailor like outfits of old. No way. My uniform, I was thinking about as I showed her, would be palm less because I have to have skin contact to heal, but other then that I would be head to toe smooth black skin, except at my back, for some reason, the Liquid Skin wouldn't allow for my back to be covered, but my sailor collar and my short skirt that came to my upper thigh, would be a shiny whitish like a real opal. She liked it. I might change it later though. By that time, I realized what time it was and had to run. I had medical duty at the hospital. My mom made me do it. She always thought I must keep my talents sharp, so I took a shuttle to the hospital and changed into my candy striper uniform.

Ever notice how many uniforms senshi have to wear? My school uniform, my dress uniform, my work uniform, my fighting uniform. I think that's why I liked Liquid Skin so much was because it wasn't like a regular uniform and more like real clothes and could just disappear and reappear. Soooo awesome!

Ok, so here I am at the hospital and mom is riding my ass as usual. I never knew why she would jump my shit more then my sisters. Maybe because I was so much like her, which I didn't want to be like her, but that old catch 22. Jeeez. I went on my rounds, cleaning wounds, lancing boils, changing sheets and bedpans. Same old same old. Then, I came into this one room where this guy was asleep. It was weird, in a way only senshi can tell. The room seemed thick, the air was so stuffy even with the window open. I wasn't all the way in the room and I could tell. A curtain was halfway blocking my view but a heard someone talking. It did sound female, but it wasn't that feminine. Like Lionna's voice sounds when she's super tired, husky is the word I think.

I stood there, listening to this woman talking to this guy in the bed, and I started to get scared, because she was talking about dreams and finding The One, and then the guy started to go into convulsions. I could see from the way his feet thrashed under his blanket. I threw the curtain back and the lady, some freak from a circus stepped back quickly. I only took a moment to take in the scene, as a good senshi would. This is what I saw:

The man, a kid about my age really, was in bed, ridged as a board, a mirror floating above his chest. FLOATING! The freak was a girl that looked like she was ten years old, but fully developed as a woman. She wore a gold bikini top and kind of red genie pants. Her hair was red too, and tired back in gold rope about two feet from her head ending in a pom pom. My Liquid Skin uniform kicked in before I realized it and I took a step closer. The girl made an eek noise and jumped onto the open window sill. She took another look at me before jumping out. I ran to the window and looked around. I couldn't see her, we were on the 14th floor, she couldn't have just jumped. I turned, looking back at the boy. He was still ridged with the mirror. The mirror was pretty, the glassy part wrapped in silverfish metal and twisted in designs. I stepped forward reaching out, about to touch it when my mom walked in. She stopped whatever she was saying and stared at me. I didn't even get to touch the mirror before it seemed to fizzle out of sight. The boy became slack and slumped in his bed. Mom rushed forward to help him but still stared at me.

I had to explain myself to not only my mom, but the elder planetary senshi after mom heard my story, and my own group of senshi. Was I ever embarrassed. I hate speaking to large crowds, even if these are people I've known all my life. Ami, Sailor Mercury looked frightened for a moment, an emotion I didn't think she had. She pulled out her mini computer and started to type things out. The older women gathered around her as she looked up something. She nodded and held out the computer to the others. They all looked grim. Lionna looked over their shoulders and then back at us, "This kid has the same bio readouts as Sailor Earth and the King."

I was stunned. You could knock my over with a feather as Leanne looked at the data, "Well Lionna, you were right. Our solution fell into our laps. Whoever this girl is, she has something to do with this illness the King and Mama has." Leanne looked at me, her blue eyes blazing almost white. I HATE when she looks like that, its creepy.

"Cally, did you see anything else? Did she say something?"

I shook my head, "No, Boss. I didn't. She said she had to search the dreams of the young to find The One and then he went into convulsions. I think that's when that mirror appeared. It was floating over him. It was really pretty… and when she saw me…she jumped out the window…"

"A mirror…" Raven said, crossing her arms over her chest in thought, "I'll do a search for mirrors in folklore and dreams, that may help. Everything that the senshi ever came up against on Earth has had some root in mythology. I did a paper for it last year."

I forgot to mention that Raven is super smart and has a doctorate in mythology AND in history. Lots of senshi have doctorates in a specialized field. Its helpful to their powers and to the team. I was working on mine in medicine.

I was asked to give a full report as the older senshi did little information gathering trips. I was bored silly myself. I loved the action of a senshi but reports and crap like that? Ew. But then I thought, if these three had a connection like a similar bio readout, what if they each shared something else? I snuck away from the others. They wouldn't miss me. I went down to the records room in the hospital and pulled up the guy, whose name was Eric, Catherine Knight, and The King's information. Before I knew it, I was down there for four hours and still had not found anything that connected them together except what had happened after Eric had the mirror appear, and after Catherine and the King went into their comas. Lets see, why did Eric come in? He passed out in the botanical garden where he worked. Plants? Well… Hm… Catherine is Sailor Earth. And the King is connected to this planet because of his heritage. I printed out some things that made sense to me and connected these three and brought them upstairs. I couldn't find anyone to show my readouts to. It was frustrating. Finally, I found Whitedove and Leanne in the back gardens where we brought patients to enjoy the weather. Leanne was looking over some information as Whitedove walked barefoot through the grass. I came to Leanne, "Hey I think I found something!"

Leanne looked up from her reports and took the paper I held out, "Yes?"

"YAH! Ok see, your mom and the King are both connected to the Earth, ok we know that. Your mom said the Earth had a kind of cancer, and then this kid comes in because he passed out in the botanical gardens where he worked."

Leanne was looking at me now, her eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"Yah! And the place where he was found, see, the plants were all dying. I think whatever is killing the Earth got to this-"

"THORN VINE!"

Leanne and I both looked up towards the scream. It was Whitedove, because that was one of her favorite attacks. My Liquid Skin flowed over me and Leanne's did too. Apparently she had a drink of the stuff. Her outfit was a bit more cool then mine though, I wish I thought of it. Hers was black, but she had a high button collar that buttoned with silver fastenings down to the skirt that was a dark greenish blue, and black leggings came from under the skirt and down into her boots that were to her knees. She had a kind of cuffed glove on with a large silver ring on her right hand.

We both ran towards the sound of Whitedove's cry and we rounded into a thicker part of the gardens. We halted as Whitedove rose into the air, her own rope thick vine wrapped around her throat. She kicked madly as she clawed at the vine, her Liquid Skin uniform fading back into her normal clothing. A few yards in front of us was the red girl and a VERY tall man in a black cloak. The cloak had a tall collar, his skin was white and his hair was black, as was his neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes were a piercing blackness that I couldn't help stare into. Leanne stepped forward, fists clenched, "Let my senshi down!"

The man just regarded up as if we were nothing. Leanne moved her hand and her rapier appeared. She pointed it at the man, "RELEASE HER!"

The man tilted his head to the side and blinked, "As you wish." and waved a hand. Whitedove fell to the ground on her back. I could hear the wind pushed from her lungs and also, a mirror. She arched her back into the air as the mirror shimmered, the frame of the mirror a thick wood that still glistened as if fresh cut. The red girl bounced forward and grabbed the mirror. She cackled and stuck her head into the mirror as if it were a window. Now only her ass wiggle at us as her upper body was in the mirror. She pulled her head out and frowned at the man, "Nothing but the hopes and dreams of finding true love, her parents and having a family."

Leanne looked sickened, "You nasty little creature! You have no right to see her Dreams!"

I opened my mouth and closed it. Dreams? Is that what the mirror stood for?

The man smiled, "So you know what the mirrors stand for. You are a clever senshi." He held out an arm to the red girl, "Come, I tire of this place."

The girl tucked herself into his arm and he threw his cloak up and like a magician, was gone. Leanne and I ran to Whitedove. Her mirror was gone now, I assume back where it had come from. I laid my hands on Whitedove's cheeks and closed my eyes, searching her body for harm. She had a slight concussion, but after I fixed it, she still wouldn't wake up. I opened my eyes and looked at Leanne, "Leanne?" I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly. Whitedove was my best friend, now she was less then alive, but not dead. Leanne looked scary pissed. She stood and fisted her hands, "They attack my family and now my team. This is too personal."

I had to agree, but I could only cry. Cry for the changes our lives were about to take and for my friends. This would get worse then the Senshi Wars. I knew it my heart it would be.


	5. Chapter Four

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Chapter Four

Leanne sat in the office, looking down at the desk, unmoving and what it felt like, unfeeling. Serenity sighed as she entered, "Leanne?"

Leanne looked up, blinking, "Oh…" She stood and bowed to her queen, "Majesty I didn't hear you… you should be resting…"

Serenity eyes held sadness as she crossed the room to the desk, "Leanne. I know that these times are hard right but…"

Leanne's jaw tightened, "I've heard it all before, Highness. This… this command from the Senshi council hurt. We are in crisis, and they send all my senshi to another galaxy…"

The queen walked around the desk and rested a hand on her shoulder, "All but five, my dear… Your team stays, by my command. And if you need help, there are always the Planetary Senshi, they are forbidden to leave this galaxy. My dear, in my experience, everything works itself out in the end. Why not go out tonight? Have a drink? You need to relax, when you do, everything will be come clearer."

Leanne didn't want to, but the Queen did have a point. She was too stressed out, so much so, she had broken out in hives the night before while seeing her mother. She had to have a shot of cortisone. The queen left, leaving Small Lady peeking into the office as Leanne was standing, putting her coat on, "Leanne?"

Leanne turned and smiled, "Smally, shouldn't you be in lessons right now?"

Small lady blushed, "I snuck out when History Teacher fell asleep. I wanted to tell you, not to worry, my friend Peggy said everything will be ok."

Leanne kneeled in front of Small Lady so they were eye to eye, "Peggy? You have a new friend?" Small lady wasn't allowed outside the palace walls, and hardly interacted with any children that were actually on the palace grounds. A new friend might help her cope with her father being in a coma, Leanne thought, "Do I know her?"

Small Lady giggled, "Peggy isn't a girl! Peggys a horse! He comes and plays with me sometimes and gave me a pretty bell to play with, see?" She held up a silver bell the size of Leanne's fist, a large pink silk bow tied at the top of the handle. Leanne rang it gently and laughed, "Its very pretty. You have a very good friend in Peggy. I'm going to go home now, ok Smally? I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring you some carrots for Peggy, ok?"

"Ok! He likes carrots!" Smally hugged Leanne around the neck and ran off, ringing her bell. Leanne sighed, remembering the days she played with Small Lady. She wished her friend had grown up like she had. Then she could have someone she could talk to. She walked to the parking garages and jumped on her bike, a present from her mother. Her mother had owned it once, and she treasured it. She revved it to life and sped into the city, going to one of her favorite bars.

* * *

She sat at the bar as the band finished its first set. The bar, as usual, was packed with trendy people. Leanne sat, unnoticed to most. The bartender brought her drink, not having took her order. Leanne lived near the bar, so she was a regular. She thanked him and looked towards the stage. Two women and a man, who was singing, stood on stage. The women, one on drums, the other with keyboards, the man played guitar, played popular songs mixed with some of their own, making the place hop. Leanne watched the man on lead, thinking him quite handsome, then turned back to her drink. She nursed it, thinking about the situation. The band finished their set and dispersed for a break, the singer came to the bar, standing by Leanne to order a beer. Leanne ignored him as she stared into her drink. The bartender brought the beer as the man smiled at Leanne, "Why so intense?"

Leanne turned, looking at him. The bartender patted the man's shoulder, "Jo, leave her be, she's senshi."

Jo, it seemed his name was, smiled brighter, "A challenge."

Leanne stood, throwing money onto the bar, "Thanks Himoto."

The bartender nodded as Leanne left the bar going to her bike. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, bracing herself for attack when she saw the singer. She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you following me?"

He stood a few yards away from her, half in shadow as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I wasn't sure how to get you alone, so I tried to pick up on you. You friend Lionna asked for us to come."

Leanne blinked, slowly relaxed herself as she watched him, "Lionna? Why would she do that? Who are you?"

The man slowly came forward, "I am senshi, as are my friends, the women that were on stage. When Lionna found out the senshi of this solar system were to be shipped to the Delta Sector for the war, she asked us to come. We have things on common, Leanne."

Leanne tightened her jaw in anger at that. She was fuming and didn't notice as Jo came to stand in front of her. She looked up and backed away, "Who are you?!"

Jo looked down, Leanne could see his eyes were a yellowish cast to them, his hair a sandy blonde. He was very tan and well built, about two inches taller then her 6'6 height. She noticed when he walked he had very good balance, maybe even perfect balance. She frowned at him as she looked into his face. She knew that face from somewhere. She had seen something like it long ago. Then she remembered, "Oh my Goddess… that isn't possible…"

Jo smiled a little, his face softening, "You do remembered. Gods, you were so young, but not scared at all…"

Leanne put a hand over her mouth, on the verge of being horrified. If this was the same person from when her mother took her to meet the Council on Neptune when she was eight years old. This man hadn't aged a bit but… "No… you can't be. They were all women."

Jo blushed and pushed his hands into his pockets, "I'll explain that, can we… go somewhere? It's getting cold here."

Leanne blinked, "Yah… uh… can I call my team? Then we can all meet?"

Jo nodded, "Good idea, this is better heard by everyone."

"AAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!"

Leanne and Jo jerked towards the sound of the screaming. Leanne's jaw tightened in anger, her hands balling into fists, "Another one!" She started towards the sound but Jo grabbed her arm, "Do not go into battle full of anger! You will only loose focus and get yourself hurt!"

Leanne jerked her arm away from him, giving him a look that would freeze hearts, "Interloper. Do not tell me how to do my job!" She turned, and as she did, the Liquid Skin kicked in. She ran from him towards the cries for help. Coming around the building, she saw a crowd had dispersed quickly, a woman floated high in the air, a mirror floating above her. Sailor Emerald couldn't see much else, the victims back was to her.

She came around, her rapier appearing in her hand, the attacker standing yards away, smug and laughing, "Not what I was looking for, but I shall remember this beautiful dream as one of the best!" The attacker was a man, about six feet tall with wavy golden hair, almost like a mane. He wore ugly tiger striped spandex, a whip at his side. Emerald rushed him, rapier at the ready. He saw her and held up the whip, like he was going to use it, "Ah! A senshi appears!" He stepped back into a black hole and was gone as Emerald skidded to a stop, through where he had been. She cussed and turned to tend to the wounded girl and received a kick through the belly. She fell to the ground and rolled to the side, vomiting.

Standing above her was the woman, now Dream Mirror-less, looked like something from a zombie movie. Her mirror floated high in the air, the woman looking at Emerald with blankness in her eyes. She fell on Emerald and started to tear at her. Emerald was at a loss, she couldn't kill this woman, she couldn't help was she was doing! She screamed, shielding her face, kicking to try and get this monstrously strong woman off of her.

And then she was gone. Leanne, panting, struggled to catch her breath, wiping at the blood that dripped into her eyes. Holding the woman in strong arms, was a senshi. The woman moaned and kicked wildly. Emerald stood, a little shaky. This was the woman she remembered from Neptune so long ago. Still the same height and the same eyes and hair color, but now streaked with colors of the ocean. In the lights of the street lamps, her uniform glistened like fish scales. Her uniform didn't cover much, and she wore flat slipper-like shoes. Her bow on the front of her fuku looked like tail fins of a fish.

The woman struggled as Sailor Aquarius held her, looking at Emerald, "Get her mirror, it's the only way for her to return to normal."

Emerald nodded and crouched. She sprang up, snatched the mirror from the air and landed in front of the woman and Aquarius. She shoved the mirror back into the woman's chest and she grew limp in Aquarius's arms. Aquarius pick her up and walked her to the ambulance that had just arrived. Emerald waited for her in the shadows between the bar and a grocery store. Aquarius returned, looking down at Emerald, "We have a lot to talk about. Get you girls. We'll meet at the hospital."

* * *

They stood in the tiny room where Whitedove had been put. Lionna greeted the three new senshi with hugs, and a kiss for Jo. She turned to her friends, "These are the Amazon Senshi. They helped me during the Sailor Wars. This is Jo, Sailor Aquarius. Aurora, Sailor Tigress, and Diana, Sailor Aero."

Diana, an Hindu looking woman with short black hair, streaked magenta in the front, smiled, "Actually, It's Sailor Huntress now. I was promoted shortly after the Sailor Wars."

Lionna grinned, "Congratulations!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Raven looked the three senshi up and down, "Why are they here?"

Jo looked at Aurora and Diana, then at the others, "Lionna called us to ask about this new enemy that had appeared on your planet. She knew we had handled many enemies since our planets are in the cross-hairs of two solar systems known for their darkened states. But that has all changed. The Council has ignored this problem because it has only effected a few planets, including ours and those surrounding us. Your planets and ours are considered rural areas of space, as you know. This new enemy you face is called the Dream King."

Diana looked down, her face sad, "He's taken our brothers…"

Lionna gasped, covering her mouth, "Oh Goddess…"

Cally blinked a few times, "I'm really confused here, how come he's a senshi?"

Leanne sighed, folding her own arms, "Sorry," she said, looking at the Amazons, "She's new."

Cally frowned, "I'm sorry! I didn't get to go to the Senshi Wars, big deal, I wasn't old enough."

Raven's eye swiveled so they both looked at Cally, "Jo is a senshi because he has the Gift. It was Sailor Light, the First Senshi's wish that only women became senshi, but on some planets, natural worked its way around that rule and when the senshi gift was received, some men heeded the call and when they transform into senshi, they become women."

"There are more men then you relies that are senshi," Jo said, a blush on his cheeks, "The Starlights for one, the most famous of us gender bending senshi."

"Back to the task at hand, how did this Dream King come to you planet and how did he get your brothers?" Leanne asked.

Aurora, a short fiery woman with reddish orange hair looked down at Whitedove's still form, "He came, like he did to other planets, in the form of a circus. Brilliant camouflage. No one ever turned away a circus. He would plant roots on a planet and stay for months, and months… the cities would turn dirty, the people became lethargic. We investigated this problem within our solar system and the neighboring systems. We found the same thing on every planet. It was like a cancer, eating away from the inside out. Dream King would first collect energy from the citizens of the planet, sometimes seducing people into his circus that had power. Then he would quietly look for…dreams. We three had been called off worlds when this happened to our planets and when we came back…we found…dead planets… cities empty… dust… ruin." Her voice cracked, "We went to the Council and they said they would get to it, they had the war at the far reaches of the galaxy to tend with. We took matters into our own hands and gathered information. We found the Dream King had moved recently from a planet near here, that's when Lionna contacted us."

"Why dreams?" Lionna asked.

"We don't know. From the few survivors we have found, we gathered he's looking for the Dream World. That is only speculation though."

"At least we know who he is and what to expect." Leanne said, her face filled with an intense light of hope, her eyes so blue they were almost white. Jo looked at her, "This will be hard."

Leanne turned to him, "It's always hard, Jo. As a senshi, as old as you are, you should know this. We aren't senshi because it's easy. He came to the wrong planet. My mother is dying because of him. That's why she and the King are sick. They are both connected to this planet and this Dream King is trying to suck it dry like he's done others. Well we have something the other planets of this galaxy don't have."

Aurora furrowed her brows, "What?"

Leanne smirked, her eyes filling with a light of willingness and something else. Raw and savage determination. "Me."


	6. Chapter Five

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Chapter Five

The city had been put on alert, but because everything had been so peaceful in the last decade, people didn't believe it. Until of course, the attacks were broadcast of worldwide television when a reporter and her camera man were attack on air. The Palace was then flooded of demands of extra security. Leanne sat behind her mothers desk, reading faxes that were passed down to her from other countries about the attacks. She had her girls out all over the world investigating and trying to heed people to stay away from the circus, any circus, and stay indoors, stay in groups, and any other precautions that could be taken for protection against the Dream King and his henchmen.

Leanne stayed in Japan with Jo, who volunteered to stay behind,. She was weary of him, because he seemed to be there all the time. She grew tired of being watched all the time and last she saw of him was at the hospital.

She had just come out from visiting her mother and was walking through the parking lot to her motorcycle. For being a senshi for so long, he seemed to like taking her by surprise and he got thrown into a concrete pillar for his troubles. Leanne cussed him out as she helped him up. He only smiled, putting a handkerchief over his bleeding nose, "Can you believe I forgot about your mental strength?" Was all he said.

That had been three days ago, but right now, she didn't want to worry about him, he was senshi, he knew what had to be done. She piled the faxes into a folder and set them aside, standing behind the desk and stretching, working the kinks out of her back from sitting for so long when she noticed Small Lady standing in the doorway. Leanne blinked and tried to smile, "Smally?

Small Lady walked into the light, where Leanne could see her. She was crying, or at least, trying not to. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she held the bell out to Leanne, "Peggy is gone, Anniee. He said he would come today and take me to our special hiding place and he never came." She sniffed hard and finally gave in to her tears, falling to the ground and sobbing hard. Leanne kneeled by her, Small Lady throwing herself into her arms and crying against her in racking sobs. Leanne was astonished but knew why she was crying so hard. Small Lady used this horse as a confidence and one of the hostlers must have sent it to another stable.

"Shhhh, Smally, it will be ok. Do you want me to ask the hostlers where they sent Peggy? I'm sure they can get him back?"

"No!" Small lady sobbed, "He isn't a horse! Not just a horse! He can fly and he takes me places! He's gone! He isn't coming back! The bad man must have got him!" She looked up at Leanne, "You have to save him from the bad man, Anniee! Please!"

Leanne was confused. Bad man? Flying horse? "Smally? What kind of horse was Peggy?"

"A pegasus…" Artemis stood in the door, white as a sheet. Leanne looked up at him, her brows knitting together, "Artemis?"

He stumbled blindly into the room, as if drunk. He was drunk, Leanne could smell it. Jo came in a second behind Artemis, "Luna's been hit. She's in the hospital now."

Leanne's eye widened in shock. "No… Luna… OH MY GODDESS…" The shock of realization came to Leanne. Luna was the Guardian of the Dream Door. The Dream King was after dreams and with Luna out of commission…

"Artemis?" Leanne stood, going to him. He stood by the desk, looking lost. She had never seen him like this before. He scratched at his cheek, scratched hard, drawing blood. Leanne took his hand and pulled it away from his face gently, "Artemis, who is the new Guardian of the Dream Door?"

Artemis looked at her, "What? Oh… Dream Door… I… don't know. I don't think there is one…"

Leanne looked at Jo, "Goddess, we're in trouble, Jo."

Jo looked confused, "I don't understand, Dream Door?" Small Lady had stood, wiping her tears away, looking up at Jo, like he was her boyfriend, "The Dream Door is very pretty! I've seen it!"

Leanne looked down at Small lady and kneeled by her, "What do you mean?"

"Peggy lives in the Dream Garden and the only way to get there is through the Dream Door!" She grinned and took Jo's hand, "Come play with me?"

Leanne paced back and forth, "Goddess, this gets worse every second of every fucking day!"

"AH! Bad word!" Small Lady said. Leanne looked at her curtly, "Smally…"

Small Lady giggled, "S'ok."

Jo looked at Leanne, "I'll take her back to her nursery, I want an explanation when I get back."

Artemis slumped down behind the desk in the chair, looking lost. Leanne came around the desk, looking at Artemis with murder in her eyes, "What happened?"

He looked up at her, his own eye bloodshot, "We were coming back from dinner and… and this man stopped us, asking questions for some contest and then…. I don't know… he was normal one second and this…blue…. Guy the next and he hit her, Leanne! I didn't even see what happened. He slugged her and a mirror popped out of her back and he…oh Gods…"

Leanne started pacing, running her hands through her hair, "All this fucking secrecy. All these rules and guardians and this Goddess damned Dream King! Luna must still be guardian. I know if one of you dies, it passes to someone else. But she's just in a coma. So she can't open the doorway. That's a good thing… Wait, how did you know what that horse Small Lady's friends with is a pegasus."

Artemis fixed her with a bloodshot eye, "Because the tender of the garden is Helios. He takes the form of a pegasus when he passes into this world."

"If he's here then…why is he here? Because of the crisis? The Dream King? He should have stayed hidden…" Jo came back in, arms folded over his chest, "So?"

Leanne shot him a dirty look, "I swear to Goddess, Jo…"

"I'm an outlander, Leanne. We didn't HAVE Dream Doors and all this crap! That's why… holy… that's why they left, they're looking for something. Something important."

Artemis cackled, rolling backwards in the chair, "They're always looking for something important! They're drawn to us!" He laughed and laughed until Leanne realized he was sobbing, "They can't be allowed to find the Door, Leanne! If they find it, Earths dead!"

Leanne leaned forward on the desk, "What do you mean?"

"The Earth is held together with hope and dreams. It was created from the dream of the Goddess. The Dream Garden is where she lived. Helios protects it, until the day she is suppose to return! If that garden is invaded for darkness and shadow…we are all dead…"

Leanne turned looking at Jo and then turned back to Artemis, "WELL ISN'T THAT THE CAT'S MEOW!" She screamed. Jo grabbed her, gripping her by both arms, "Leanne, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN! Calm DOWN?! Fucking HELL, Jo! Did you hear him?! We're dead! My mother's dead, the king's dead! DEAD!"

Grimly, Jo slapped her. Hard, across the face, the sound of skin on skin made Artemis wince. Leanne, panting, looked up at Jo, "Ouch."

"This isn't a time to panic. For the love of Neptune. You saw worse in the Wars. Small Lady mentioned seeing the Door to the garden. We'll just ask where she saw it, ok? Calm down. I understand… even leaders freak out once in a while." He let go of her and she didn't step back. She looked down, her shoulder's shaking, "I'm not a leader. My mother is the leader. I'm just a pretender."

Jo shook his head, smiling. He gently put his index finger under her chin and raised her head so she would meet his eyes, "Your mother had her day in the sun. she saved the world. Now it your turn, Anniee. I have seen you in battle and you are ruthless. This is just a different kind of battle. Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself. We have work to do."

Leanne smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You called me Anniee."

Jo blushed, "Uh… oh… I heard Lionna call you that…is it ok?"

"Yah," Leanne said stepping away from him, "Yah it is. Come on."

* * *

Reporting in, Sailor Topaz, standing with Sailor Huntress on the front lawn of the White House in Washington DC. They said they had found that people had indeed, as on all the other continents searched, the Dream King had struck. The president was down, as was half his staff. The Dream King was picking up speed. Faster then the senshi could work.

They all gathered back in the palace in Tokyo. Now, all in senshi garb, they had a battle on their hands. Every hour, more people were struck down, and the senshi couldn't do anything against it. Sailor Tigress and Sailor Garnet worked to pinpoint the location of the Dream King. If they couldn't stop then from attacking innocents, they would stop the source. Sailor Emerald kept the princess at her side day and night. If the Dream King found out that Small lady had something to do with Helios, who they still had no idea where he was, they would all be in deep shit. She couldn't allow another member of the royal family in the hands of the enemy.

Sailor Aquarius entered the War Room, followed my Huntress and Garnet, "Found him!" The Bloody Senshi declared as she slapped down a readout sheet on the table in front of Emerald.

"You're kidding me." Emerald said after reading it, "Why didn't this show up on radar?"

Aquarius leaned over the table by Emerald, "Here, see. We've seen this they use that circus cover to more then just camouflage for victims. Their tent is made out of some kind of…material that allows them to stay hidden from regular means of detection."

"So they stay invisible until it's too late." Emerald grinned wolfishly, the other joining in, knowing a hunt would be on. They could smell the blood. Emerald stood tall, looking at the woman that stood around the table. She looked at Opal especially, "You have avoided battles this far, Opal. Being too young to enter the Senshi Wars, you tended the wounded in protected hospitals. Girls," she looked each on in the eye, "They attacked your homes, your people and now they're after mine. I will not forgive them for this. One of my senshi is down. My mother, my king. I had my moment of doubt. If we Sailor Teleport, we can reach them and fight back."

Each woman nodded and Aquarius put a hand on Emerald's shoulder, "Lets go."

They walked through the halls, coming out into the moonlit garden. They headed to the clearing that would be large enough to safely teleport. Small lady followed, holding Emerald's hand. The women, save for Aquarius, Opal, and Huntress, entered the clearing, readying themselves. Emerald kneeled by Small Lady, "Smally. This is very important."

"I know, Anniee. You're gonna save my papa. And Peggy." She smiled and hugged Emerald, "Come back safe."

"We will, Smally. Stay with your mama at all times, ok? No wandering off to play."

"I won't! I promise!" Small Lady stepped back so the women could enter the clearing. They formed a ring, holding hands. Emerald looked back at Small Lady, who stood on a bench to better watch the show.

Emerald gripped Aquarius's and Garnet's hands. A wind blew through them, chilling Emerald, making goose bumps rise on her flesh. There was a low chuckle from somewhere and Emerald looked back at Small Lady. Something felt wrong.

He appeared behind Small Lady and wrapped an arm around her middle. She shrieked, kicking against him and then was still. She lay like a rag doll in her arms as Emerald screamed, rushing across the clearing. Two people appeared at the Dream King's side. The golden haired man in tiger stripped pants, and a taller man with magenta hair. They raised colored orbs and threw them, each orb sitting a senshi. Topaz took a step forward as her Dream Mirror shot from her body. She crumpled to the ground. Tigress fell beside her.

Huntress screeched , wings unfurling from her back as she flew at the men. Both her hands turning into great talons. She seized the magenta man's neck and he fell backwards. In the surprise and struggle, Emerald moved at the dream King as Garnet's weapons appeared her hands, two maces, and she charged them, red lightning crashing from the spiked balls and bursting forth into the golden man's chest. Emerald jumped over Topaz's body, her rapier appearing in her hand, "Let her GO!"

"Let the girl who has seen the Dream Door, go?" His voice a breathy whisper, he stepped back from her slashing movements. He held out Small Lady with one hand, Emerald's sword stopping a bare inch from Small lady's face.

"You've lost, senshi." And was gone.

Emerald panted, looking back at Garnet kneeling by Tigress and Topaz. Aquarius was looking down at the golden haired man, whispering something. Huntress held the ravaged magenta man. Blood sluggishly dribbled down his chest as he looked at the woman now crowding in. Opal looked at him with hate, "You monsters!"

Huntress looked at the other senshi, "This is my brother, Hawkeye."

Emerald's eyes widened, her mouth turned to a frown, "And him?" She pointed to the golden haired man, who Aquarius still whispered over.

"Tigereye. Tigress's brother." Huntress said as she threw Hawkeye to the ground and put a boot to his throat.

Emerald stood over him, "What will he do with her?"

Hawkeye scrabbled at the boot pressed to his throat, "I will…not…TALK! Eeeeechhhh…"

Huntress had pressed down a little harder. "You are my brother," she growled, "But you also betrayed you family and your home world. I will not forgive you for that, you piece of trash. Whatever he promised you isn't worth the price."

Hawkeye's eyes teared up, "Diana… please…"

She let up and he panted, "He promised us life… We were frightened… the war was…terrible and… we were afraid to die…"

Aquarius stood looking at Hawkeye over Tigereye's body, "Death is only a part of life." As she said these words, a light glowed around Tigereye and his body faded away, "He is at peace now. You have a choice Hawkeye. Die now, like you were suppose to so long ago, or stay, a living flesh puppet in a cage."

Emerald blinked, "Flesh puppet? You mean…"

Huntress looked at Emerald, "Yes. The Dream King had taken their dead forms and gave them life. They were dead. He desecrated their resting place."

"We were afraid!" Hawkeye cried, "Please…"

Opal stepped forward and kneeled by Hawkeye, "There…there isn't anything to be afraid of…" She put her hands on him and smiled warmly at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "Fear is normal, no one knows what to do in death. But you wont be alone, Hawkeye…"

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He looked up at Huntress, "Diana?"

Huntress kneeled, taking his hand, "I mourned you once, my brother. I will rejoice now, knowing you are in good hands." She also kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes, "I feel so warm…"

His body disappeared, back to wherever bodies went for their people and Huntress stood. She wiped her eyes, carefully since her hands were still talon-like.

Emerald's shoulders and chest heaved in anger. Two more down. They were down to five.

"We can't teleport there now! Three guardians and two planetary senshi don't have enough…wait…" And then it struck her.

Emerald started back towards the palace in a sprint, turning her head, "Get them to the infirmary! We're going to the Dream King tonight!"

Jo called back, "What? How?! There isn't enough of us for a teleport, Emerald!"

Emerald turned her head back to watch where she was running, not answering.


	7. Chapter Six

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Chapter Six

"I'm coming too!" Serenity said as the Planetary senshi walked down the hallway towards the exit. They were dressed for battle, in fuku that Emerald had only seen in history class, but you didn't need good outfits to kick ass. Mars turned and put a hand to Serenity's shoulder, "Usagi," Emerald had never heard that name before, but she didn't say anything as Mars spoke to Serenity, "Your daughter will be safe, I promise you that. You need to stay here."

Serenity covered her eyes and started to sob. Mercury wrapped her arms around her. Neptune gave Emerald a little push, as if say, go on, we'll be right there.

Emerald went out to the others, they were milling around. Topaz and Tigress had been removed to the infirmary. Emerald had to stop and calm herself. She would have Topaz by her side for this fight. Her shadow, her best friend. She grit her teeth and a tree fell beside her, startling the others. Emerald giggled nervously, "Yah, sorry…"

Aquarius blinked at her and came over, speaking quietly, "Who's coming, Anniee? We could do this."

"Sailor Teleport? No we can't, Jo. Not unless we want a severe depletion to our power reserves. Guardian's power works differently then a Planetary senshi. We can go for hours, unless we have to use a huge reserve to our magical power. That's why most Guardian senshi use their physical weapons before their magical power."

Aquarius nodded and then looked up, "Holy…"

Sailor's Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune walked towards them, grim and ready for battle. Mars went to her daughter and talked quietly to her as Opal looked at Saturn, scowling. Saturn only shook her head as Jupiter came to Emerald, "We're ready. You lead off, Emerald."

Emerald's eyes widened. She was to lead some of the most seasoned senshi in the galaxy? Aquarius put a hand on Emerald's should, "She's ready."

Emerald looked up into Aquarius's eyes and smiled, "Thanks."

They formed the circle, grasping hands and pooling their power, more so the Planetary senshi then the Guardians. There was a lightness that flooded them and a wind that lifted them and then they each felt it. Sailor Teleport.

* * *

They appeared inside the darkened tent of a regular enough looking circus. Mercury popped her mini computer on, taking readings, as did Garnet, looking about with her eye.

"Lets have some light in here." Emerald said. Venus raised her fist and there was a flair of golden light. The circus tent was empty, but there were signs of recent activity. They spread out, to get a better look at things. Aquarius stayed by Emerald's side, to her relief. She was confident leading her own girls, but these legends? She would have to put that out of her mind. She and Aquarius followed the tent seams, to see if there was another way out. Aquarius started humming to herself and Emerald stopped, turning to look at her, "Are you humming… Elvis Presley?"

Aquarius stopped and blinked at her, a faint blush rising in her cheeks, "Um…yah… I hum when I'm excited."

Emerald shook her head, turning back to look at the canvas wall. She gasped and Aquarius gave a yell as the wall yawned out and grabbed Emerald. There seemed to be equal traps set for all the senshi. The ground sunk inward on Garnet and Mars. Red lightning shot up from where Garnet sunk. Huntress and Venus fought tightropes as they grabbed for them. Mercury and Jupiter screamed as the bleachers sucked them under in sticky ropes of cotton candy. Neptune and Uranus stood back to back, wrapped in thick ropes as Opal and Saturn tried to fight off empty clown costumes. Emerald struggled against the canvas as Aquarius tried to pull her free. She gave a great mental boom that knocked Aquarius to her feet, but it didn't work on the canvas. She was up to her chest when she reached out to Aquarius, her face frozen in fear. Aquarius, a large woman, grabbed her around the wrists, and pulled, hard. There was a tug and Emerald stopped for a second and then was pulled up, Aquarius coming with her.

* * *

Emerald looked around her surroundings, a little confused. Why was she here, of all places? It looked like the moon palace. There was construction of the new moon palace going on, yes, it never seemed to be finished, but this place wasn't like the one she had seen before… She walked slowly and cautiously around the corner of one building when she ran into Jo, who was out of uniform. He blinked at her and then grabbed her, pulling her into a bush as some guards came near. She slapped at him and finally he took his hand away from her mouth.

"What the fuck, Jo! Why are you out of uniform?"

"I don't know! When I woke up I was like this, and naked, might I add, I had to steal this uniform."

Emerald put a hand to her head, still working off a headache as Jo lookout out of their hiding place, "This looks like the Moon palace, what year, I can't make out."

"It wasn't the year we just left, I can tell you that. This is some sort of trap." Emerald pinched herself and winced and then thought, hello, if you have a headache, an arm pinch will hurt too, you idiot.

"What did you do that for?" Jo said, looking down at her.

"To see if this was a dream. I mean, Dream King, dream traps might be his bad guy cliché."

Jo blinked at her, "What?"

Emerald closed her eyes, "We've made a study of bad guys, through the war and past battles my mother and her comrades had. It's just a pattern we've noticed among bad guys."

Jo shook his head and stepped out of their hiding place, "You remember anything from history class about the moon kingdom?"

"Had to, my parents met there… here. Damn it." Emerald grimly stood and walked out with Jo. She studied the uniform. She made him go first and try and catch a glimpse of senshi, if she could see a uniform, she could tell what time period they were in, if one at all. They still didn't know what to make of this. Why were they on the moon? What did this new villain have in store for them?

Emerald peeked around the corner of a building and saw it. Her eyes widened and she pulled back, panting, "Oh no…nononononon….OH GODDESS NO!"

She watched as Serenity stood in the rose garden, with…her. Catherine. They talked together and as Serenity turned to pick a rose, Catherine brought out a dagger and stabbed her in the back. Serenity gasped and fell to the side. Catherine wiped her hands on Serenity's dress and fled.

Jo came up behind Emerald, "What happened, I heard you scream."

"Emerald… I mean Catherine… my mother just killed… Serenity… But why would she do that? She loved her! I Don't understand!"

Emerald turned to Jo, sobbing against his chest, "This is when my mother and my father met, in this time but she…she… why would she do that?"

"Because she never wished to be a senshi." A voice behind them said. Emerald turned, seeing her mother. Emerald backed up into Jo, who put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Sailor Earth, in her fuku, stood before them, naked sword in hand, "Isn't that right, daughter? You've heard me talk of the burden of being a senshi and in your heart of hearts, you agreed. You even wished…ore then once…. Serenity never lived, maybe then the senshi wouldn't have been created?"

Sailor Earth took a step forward, Emerald seeing her eyes were vacant of any emotion.

"This is a trick, you aren't my mother. My mother is on Earth, in the hospital."

Earth snickered and flew at Emerald, her sword raised. Emerald brought her sword up, the clashing of metal on metal drew sparks.

"You could never beat me, Anniee. No matter how long you practiced. Remember? You stayed up for three days practicing the butterfly sweep and passed out. The Dream King allowed me to come back in time, and you too, to watch me stop Serenity. With her gone, I could go with Kunzite, and live like we wished to be in the first place. Together."

Emerald's eyes grew far away, no one knew that, except her mother. Her mother had found her in the practice courts and took her home. No one knew that. She knew her mother and father went passed through several lifetimes to be together. A love that couldn't die. But her mother wouldn't hurt Serenity for that love…never…

"No…."

"YES!" Earth said as she brought her sword down again, "He gave me a chance! He gave me a chance to go back and fix it all! I would never have to be senshi, Kunzite and I could live together in peace!"

"Kunzite?" Jo was confused, pressed to the wall as Earth hacked at Emerald. Emerald ignored him, defending herself against her mother.

"NO! This isn't you! You would never wish harm to Serenity!" Emerald cried.

"You don't know me, Anniee, you never did!"

"That isn't TRUE!" Emerald screamed as she came down hard, forcing her mother to her knees. Emerald grit her teeth, both women's eyes blazing white.

"I know my mother is kind, loving, and cares for those she watches over, including me! I aspired to be her when I became a senshi! I feared I wouldn't be good enough!" She stopped and smiled for a second, "But I am good enough because I'm not you! I Sailor Emerald the Second. I am the Blue Emerald!" She brought her sword down and in a swift flick, Earth's sword was gone.

"You aren't my mother." Emerald said, slowly drawing a line of blood down Earth's cheek. Earth screamed shrilly and her form wavered. A womanish looking man lay where Earth had, clutching his cheek, "You bitch! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Jo stood, looking over Emerald's shoulder, "Fisheye."

"Joseph! Hii…" Fisheye giggled, high and womanly. Emerald could see how each sibling set were like exact opposites of each other. Jo was large, manly, and protective. Fisheye was cowardly, womanish, and dainty. She switched cheek and pressed it to Fisheye, "You have some explaining to do. First off, where are we?"

"You're in a dream trap. The Dream King didn't want you alive, Jo, because of what you might do. This girl on the other hand, she's already so confused about her senshi-ness…. He figured she might be of some use. The other's are already trapped. He's gaining a pretty army, the King. You though, can die!" Fisheye spat at Jo.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Fisheye. How do we get out of here?" Jo growled.

"I'm not telling you." Fisheye said as he eyed the sword in Emerald's hand.

"I have to find Small Lady, before the Dream King hurts her to get to the Dream Door." Emerald pressed her blade to Fisheye's cheek, drawing blood, "Tell me, or this finds its way into your brain."

"Joseph, you wouldn't let her…?"

Jo looked unsympathetically at Fisheye, "You've done bad things, brother. She is the senshi of the solar system you're currently in. I have no jurisdiction."

Fisheye shook as he licked his lips, "Alright, I'll tell you! The way out is through the throne room, behind a curtain… let me go…please…?"

As he spoke, he inched his hand out from behind his back and brought out a small black ball. He threw it as Emerald stepped back in surprise. Emerald waited for it to hit her, but it didn't. She blinked, looking at Jo, who was trapped in a full length mirror. He looked frozen in time. She gasped and moved around the mirror to see Fisheye about to shatter it. He had raised a large rock over his head and Emerald lunged in, driving the rapier through his chest. She felt it hit bone and then skitter off going deeper. Fisheye gasped, dropping the rock behind his back. He stared at Emerald, eyes wide, "But he promised…" and then fell to the side. Emerald pulled her sword free and wiped the blood on Fisheye's clothing.

She turned back to the mirror, walking around it, looking at Jo. She frowned, touching the cold glass timidly and then leaned up, kissing him on his frozen lips. She stepped back, then, turning, she ran through the garden to the throne room. She had to find Small Lady.


	8. Chapter Seven

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Chapter Seven

It's dark, I don't like the dark. I think it was only dark because I have a cloth over my eyes. He had dragged me here and showed me Pegasus. My dear fried was tried in sticky ropes, and it looked to be sucking the life from him. If I wasn't trapped in this child's body, I could help him, somewhat. The man, the Dream King, had yelled at me, screamed, demanded, where the Dream Door was. I only cried, allowing him to think, like I had all my friends, that I was only a simple child. I may look like a ten year old, but I do not think as a ten year old. I am trapped within this body. My mother gave people a reason, because I was of moon blood. But really, they had no idea why I was like this.

Back to the danger at hand, if I could do anything, I would have. The King tied me to Pegasus with the sticky ropes that were soft, almost like spider's webs. It made sense. A spider is sinister looking within its own right, and this man would take on the guise. I had slowly worked the cover from my eye's finally, peeking out from behind it and was blinded.

We stood on a platform, outside. I am assuming that from the wind whistling around us, now that I can actually hear with the cloth gone from around my ears, that we are high in the air. I blinked the light away, adjusting. I took in my surroundings. The Dream King wasn't around, so he must feel confident, a child couldn't get loose. Stupid man. Never under estimate anyone. I looked at Pegasus. He looks ill, for a horse. His eyes are closed, but his breathing is laxed. I am noticing something else, around the platform, which is round, is evenly spaced large full length mirrors. I can not see what's reflecting in them because of the sun glare, but I can just make something out, it looks like…people? A person per mirror. I try my legs and find the rope not so tight. I lean down and gnaw at the bindings. Its horrible, but I must do it. It seems forever, but I manage it. Removing the ropes, I stand and stumble. My legs had went to sleep. I walk, trying ti ignore the pins and needles as I walk to the mirrors. One of them, I come to, I move in the way of the sun so I can see what the reflection is. It isn't me that I stare into. It's my Aunt Erin!

I stumble back, gasping in horror. She looks asleep, but her eyes are open, staring, unmoving. She's trapped! I move to the next one, Aunt Bonnie, Aunt Lauren, Aunt Rei, Sailor Huntress, Oh Goddess… isn't this Jo? That man that's been trying to get on Anniee's good side?

"Oh Goddess…" I mutter and turn, rushing to Pegasus, "Helios! Wake up!"

Pegasus opened one eye, that was bloodshot and runny, "So you know who I am, Princess?"

He speaks in my mind as he always did, only I can hear him. I take him by the nose and rest my head to his forehead, "Helios, what's happened? Why does he want the Dream Door so badly?"

"Princess, look over the side of this floating rock and you will see…"

I stood and walking to the side, laying down and sticking my head over. We were indeed on a floating rock miles and miles above the Earth. Just below us was the circus tent that the senshi had talked of. I looked down at the Earth, noticing the black patches that as I watched, grew outward from several points. I stand, rushing back to Helios, "What is it?"

"The Earth is dying. That is why Sailor Earth and your father are so ill. They feel the effects of the Dream King's power. He sucks life from the planet to fuel his efforts to find that planet's Crystal of Life."

Shaking my head, "I don't understand, Helios! Is that the Silver Crystal my mother carries?"

"No," He sounded tired, stressed, "The Crystal of Life lies at the heart of the Dream Garden. It is what keeps a planet alive and beautiful. It takes the beautiful dreams of the planet's people and keep the planet living."

"Like a battery. It's a planet's battery. Dear Goddess…" I stand, pacing as I do when I think, trying not to panic or get angry. If the Dream King got a hold of it… well, that's end game for Earth. I kneeled by Helios to ask a question when I noticed Dream King return out of the corner of my eye. I quickly wrapped the tie around my head and hunched down, making it look as if I was still tied.

First thing I heard was that he was angry. He stood in front of the mirror that held Jo and growled. He was saying something under his breath, and I knew that mirror was suppose to be for Anniee. So she was free! And she might still be on her way to help me!

To my surprise as if my thoughts brought her, there she was! She stood between Aunt Erin's and Cally's mirrors. Her rapier in attack position as she spoke to the Dream King, "Where is Small Lady?"

The King looked at her stepping back, "What makes you think she's here?"

"Because I am!" I stood, throwing the tie from my head and walked out from around Helios, "Anniee! He is after the Crystal of Life for Earth! If he finds it, Earth is dead! It's already dying because… well… I don't know why…"

Anniee looked at me, surprised by my speech. She always heard me speak in my simple childlike tones. But I had revealed myself to be a young woman, at least in my mind.

She advanced on the Dream King, "Small lady, come to me, we'll leave here."

I ran to her, "No Anniee, we can't! The others, they're trapped in the mirrors, look! And the Earth, my father and your mother are dying because it is! We have to stop him!"

"Stop me? You can't stop me! I know where the Dream Door is! Now that I see the princess for who she truly is!"

He came at me and I was caught. He gripped me, bruising my wrists as he dragged me away from Anniee, she could not do anything for fear of hurting me, I saw it in her eyes. He dragged me to Helios and took my hand, placing it on the golden horn that protruded from his forehead. There was a flash and the large golden door that was the Dream Door stood before us.

"NO!" I screamed. How did he know? He still had me by the wrist as Anniee took a step forward, "I have what I want now," the King sneered. "You can have her back. FETCH!" He pulled me to the edge of the platform and pushed me off.

Gasping, I fell like a stone, the wind whistling past my ears. I stared up, seeing Anniee at the edge. She jumped off herself! She dove like a dart at me as I fell. I put my arms out, trying to slow myself down as she came. It seemed like forever. She reached me, grabbing me and then…there were feathers. We slowed and stopped. She had her arms wrapped about me as we started to rise. I opened my eyes and saw, she had wings, black wings, like a crow, she pumped them, going higher. "How!" I asked.

"I'm a Guardian, Small Lady," she said, "I do what it takes to guard those I love, including growing wings."

I laughed as we came over the top of the rise on the platform and set down. The wings shrank back into her skin as I ran to the Dream Door, which was open. "We have to stop him! We have to!"

"You stay here, Smally. Try and get them free from the mirrors. Don't smash them, though. It could kill them!"

I nodded as she ran through the door. I looked around, unsure of what to do when I looked at Helios. I went to him, "Come on Helios, you need to help me." I pulled at the ties, praying Anniee would stop him in time. I had noticed, as I fell, that the Earth was growing dim.


	9. Chapter Eight

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Chapter Eight

Emerald stepped through the doorway and was in a world she couldn't even imagine. She wanted to stop and look at everything. It wasn't a garden, it was a whole world. She could see an ocean, for she had come through the door at the top of a hill. She could see a dense forest and the sky was every changing color, from a fiery sunset to a peaceful sunrise to blue noon. She saw a flash of darkness through the trees of the forest and followed it. She leapt from the hill and there was a split second of sickening in her stomach before the wings caught the wind and she glided inches from the ground and pulled up. She pumped her wings a few times and was over the forest, scanning before her. She went higher for a better look and noticed dead spots within the forest, and in the meadow that bordered it. So this wondrous place was dying too? Of course it was, with the Earth crumbling, this is the heart.

She saw Dream King sprinting over the meadow, and she wondered, where was he going? Where would the Crystal of Life be in this place? She looked forward, seeing a large tower in the distance. It was glistening and white. If that was the place, it would be as good as any to hold a crystal. She rose higher, heading towards the tower.

The Dream King must have seen her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a shrieking sound. Two large black birds came at her, talons open, ready to strike. She pulled two throwing daggers and as she did a barrel roll downward, threw them, striking true. The birds fell like stones. Emerald stayed low incase there were anymore, but she was almost there. She came over a thicket of thorns and brambles and landed in a large circular clearing. She looked around and smiled.

She had read stories to Small Lady before she had gotten busy as a senshi. One of small Lady's favorites was Rapunzle. She walked around the tower and saw, yes, there was no door. High up, there was a window. Things were falling into place. This world, was something from Small Lady's dreams. She came around a turn and saw Dream King cursing and trying to find a door. She saw a few dead birds and figured he tried to fly to the window, but that wasn't how the story went, and he wasn't admitted. So he killed his minions.

"You won't be able to get in, Dream King." She said calmly as she came around the corner, "Give up, and I won't have to kill you for your crimes."

The Dream King jerked around, "Sailor Emerald. I have learned much about this planet and it has driven me to the point of loosing composure. I will have the Crystal of Life from this planet." He flicked his wrist and Emerald lunged in, expecting a weapon from him, but instead, she found a black ball of goo flying into her face. She gagged and ripped at it. It was warm and started to grow warmer as it forced her mouth open and slid into it. Her eyes widened in shock, feeling it slide down her throat. She began choking on it as the Dream King watched. She fell to her knees, hearing Garnet from somewhere. The headsets. She had forgotten them, but she could speak as she fell to her side, everything growing dim.

"Emerald? Emerald, we're free and we have to hurry. The platform is falling and the Earth…is almost gone…"

* * *

Jo stood in front of the door. The others had went back to Earth with small lady, but he had stayed, waiting. The platform was shaking, dropping a few feet every minute, jerking like it was unstable. He grit his teeth, he couldn't wait, something must have happened and he stepped through the door. He came out onto the hill as the clouds began to gather. The wind was picking up, cold and hard. He followed the tracks in the grass, through the forest and meadow. It seemed to take forever as she reached the brambles. It pulled at his skin, ripping it. He came out into the clearing. The Dream King was no where but Emerald was on the ground, her eyes staring upward. He kneeled to her, she was cold, pale. There was a black mark on her lower lip and he knew. The Dream King attacked her with a Nightmare. She wasn't dead, just in a state of sleep. He looked around the clearing, circled it and looked up at the window. He didn't understand, how was he suppose to get up there? He saw the dead birds, ok, they couldn't fly up. He knew a Dream King minion when he saw one. Was this symbolic? Small Lady had mentioned she had been here with Pegasus. Maybe he created this for her? So, as a child, she would make it from one of her favorite stories. He didn't know Earth's stories. He fisted his hands and punched the wall, confused and angered. He wiped his bleeding knuckles on his pants and went to Emerald. He fell to his knees and kneeled over her, putting his hand to her cold cheek, "Wake up, Anniee. I don't know how to do this. This is your world, not mine."

He shook his head, it was hopeless. They had lost. He would have to leave this place with Huntress and keep searching for the Dream King. They had been so close here. They had found their brothers and put them to rest. He had even found someone he thought he loved. He looked at her rpone body, "I'm sorry Anniee…"

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. Their second kiss, though, he didn't know of the first. He pulled back and turned to get up when he heard her sputtering. She gasped, coughing, choking. He held her, patting her back to help her cough it up. She leaned over and vomited up the Nightmare and sat back into his arms, breathing raggedly.

"Took…you….long enough…" She wheezed. He was stunned. He had never seen anyone wake up from a Nightmare! She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming normal. He helped her stand, "How?"

"How what?"

"The Nightmare, no one ever woke up from a Nightmare!"

She blinked at him and then smiled, "A Nightmare? That does make sense. Joseph, you brought me back because my nightmares are always the same. That I am alone, and scared. But, you pulled me back. I heard your voice and felt your warmth and followed it back."

Jo smiled, "Anniee…" He moved to kiss her again when she stoped him, "Time for that later, the Dream King is still after the Life Crystal."

He nodded and stepped away from her, "I haven't seen him here. He must have went off somewhere else."

"Idiot. It's here all right. Hang on." She stood back, to the edge of the brambles and looked up at the window, shouting, "Rapunzle! Rapunzle! Let down your golden hair!"

There was a pause and then a rope of golden fell from the down to the ground. Jo shook his head, "Hair?"

"I'll tell you about it later, just climb."

And they did. They climbed the tower to the window and into it, where, a woman sat. her hair coiled around her on the floor, looking at them. Emerald gasped, "Small Lady?"

The woman smiled warmly at them and rose from her seat, "Leanne." She opened her arms to her and they embraced. Emerald pulled back, "I don't understand."

"There seems to be a lot of that lately," the older Small Lady said, "I saw Joseph kiss you down there. You and me are just hopeless fairytale lovers, Leanne. I am Rapunzle and you are Sleeping Beauty."

Emerald shook her head slightly, "Why are you older?"

Small Lady chuckled, "This was an accident. When I visited Helios in the Garden for the first time was when you and I were children. I came here as an escape from royal life. I came here, to this tower one day, and…never came out. Helios wasn't sure what had happened, so he made a likeness of me and sent it out into the world. I could see through it's eyes, and I watched. It was a little difficult for me, watching you grow up. No one knew Helios and myself."

Emerald hugged her friend again, feeling weepy, "You could have told me, Smally. I would have tried to help you."

"I know, Anniee, but I felt this had to be this way."

"What about the Crystal of Life?"

"The crystal is hidden away..."

Emerald turned when Jo made a strange sound. The Dream King stood behind Jo, and then pushed him to the side, a dagger in his back, one of Emerald's daggers. Emerald stood in front of Small Lady. The Dream King only chuckled, "Give me the crystal."

"Fuck off." Emerald said.

Small Lady walked from behind Emerald and Emerald protested. Small Lady shook her head, "No, Emerald. He has won…"

Emerald, horrified, stayed where she was as Small Lady walked to the Dream King, "Here is the Crystal of Life, Dream King."

She leaned up to him and, gripping his robes, kissed him. Emerald made a small noise of disgust as the Dream King, looking surprised tried to pull back. But he couldn't. Small Lady, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, but the Dream King looked horrified and then in pain. Emerald kneeled by Jo, cradling his head in her lap as she watched the Dream King shake and he seemed to grow smaller and smaller and then, Small Lady pulled away, the Dream King was gone. All that was left was his robes. Smiling serenely, she turned to Emerald, "We win."

"What?"

"There is no Crystal of Life, Emerald. There is only life. This Garden was made from the dreams of humans, and it is true that it is what keeps the Earth going, but only because life is the stuff of dreams."

"You destroyed the Dream King with…life?"

"Yes. He was so corrupted, there was no life left in him."

Emerald nodded, understanding now. The Crystal of Life had been a farce. There were some on other planets, yes, but here, there didn't need to be one, because of life was everything here. Life, love, laughter, friends family… Emerald smiled and then started to laugh quietly, "I understand now…" Small Lady kneeled by Emerald and Jo. She laid a hand to Jo and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly and she started to cry over him. It was all too much for her. Small Lady hugged her, "No tears now, Anniee."

Emerald nodded, "You're right. I need to get Jo back to see a doctor and get you home." She stood and, with some trouble, picked Jo up and they went out the window.

Emerald flew Jo to the ground and returned back to the window, where she saw Small Lady snipping at her hair with a pair of sheers. She left it to her waist, now looking very much like her mother when she was younger, down to the blue eyes. She came to Emerald and climbed to the window. Emerald took her by the hands, "You will be free of here, Smally. You will come and live your life, not as a child, but as a young woman."

Small Lady smiled and stepped into the air into Emerald's arms. There was a boom somewhere. And then a whinny. Pegasus flew through the air gliding past them. Small Lady laughed joyously and as she did there was light, that blinded them all.


	10. Epilog

Crystal Senshi: The Legend Continues

Savagekitty

Generations Epilog

It felt strange, but it had been a whole year later. Leanne felt now, it was something she would tell her children as a fairy story. Jo stood by her, now, as they looked over the water on the ship that was taking them to Hawaii for their honeymoon. He had his arm slung around her waist, talking about something, she didn't know what, she wasn't paying attention.

In her mind, she tried to make sense of what had happened. She didn't tell anyone how confused she had been in the weeks after it had happened, even when her mother woke up, she couldn't tell her about her feelings.

When Small Lady had returned, there was explanations, there were tears, and there was much healing left to be done. The Earth, with the help of Helios, was healed, which took several weeks. After that, Catherine and the King awoke. The King had to be convinced he hadn't slept through Small Lady's growth into a young woman.

The spell was broken with the destruction of the Dream King. Those that worked under him came out of the nightmare they were trapped in and left the planet, returning to rebuild their homes, if they could. Sailors Huntress, Tigress, and Aquarius chose to stay on Earth, their own planets deserts now. They had nothing to go back to. Jo had a huge reason to stay. Leanne.

The Senshi Wars were over within a few months and the senshi returned home. They were glad to find it well, for the wars had taken a lot out of them. They had lost many senshi, but there was a new generation coming into their own, so replacements were plentiful but the memories of fallen comrades hurt and a new memorial was put up in the palace.

Jo smiled down at Leanne and poked her in the belly, something she loathed, "Anniee?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Jo. I wasn't paying attention…"

"I noticed, what's wrong?"

She leaned on the rail, "I was thinking about… Dream King…and all that…"

Jo nodded, "It's over now. Have you been agonizing it all this time?"

Leanne hugged herself, "Yes. It's just that… I was so sure of myself and I became such a… weakling… and…"

Jo shook his head, "You did the best you could, baby. That's all that's asked of you… You've learned…haven't you?"

Leanne nodded, "I know, its just, the Earth was in danger on my first command… and…"

Jo stopped her talking with a kiss, "Have I told you," he said in a breathy whisper as she half swooned in his arms, "I want 12 kids?"

She gasped, clinging to him, "What were we talking about?"

He laughed and picked her up, "Come on, Anniee, lets start our honeymoon out right."

END

Crystal Senshi Generations

* * *

AND! SO ends the Crystal Senshi Saga! I thank you all that read these stories and loved them as much as I have. Its been 12 years, yes, 12, hence the 12 children remark, hehe. I think, finally, I got it right. Feel free to visit my Deviant Art pages for pictures of the cast! savagekitty. size=1 width=100% noshade>And as usual: To those that are senshi at heart, we need to stick together. 


End file.
